Two Broken Hearts Can Make A Bond
by x0awiso0x
Summary: Ginny is lonley and remorseful. Draco his heartbroken and afraid to let anyone in. Can these two color eachother's worlds(lol? Rating is up to be safe.


This is not my first fic but I am really insecure about it…if you want to criticize it give me constructive criticism don't just be mean. If you like it please do tell me. I really do hope you enjoy it and I do know that it sounds like this whole story is sad, but believe me…it will get cheery!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I owe my obsession and inspiration to the rockin' JK Rowling!

* * *

Draco Malfoy woke up in a very happy state. He was planning to propose to his beloved Pansy today. He immediately took a hot shower and then changed into his black jeans, black army boots, and a wifebeater top. Draco's build was muscular, but not bulky. It was so obviously from all of the Quidditch training he had been so generously provided with. He put the box that was protecting the beautiful engagement ring into his left pocket. He was confident that this was to be the best day of his life. Pansy was so perfect for him. She loved him and he loved her. What could possibly be wrong? It was obviously meant to be. Draco had a nagging thought in the back of his mind that was sending up a panic signal about Pansy, but he ignored it and made his way out the door of the manor and he was on his way to Kings Cross Station.

He arrived there an hour early so that he could meet Pansy. His fingers were nervously playing with the box inside of his left pocket. He saw her and got this flippy nervous feeling in his stomach. He wanted to marry her, right? Of course he did! She was perfect…right? He immediately shut that thought out of his mind and walked up to her. Pansy then kissed him on the lips hungrily and then pulled away.

"Hullo, Pans-"

"I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore"

"What did you just say?" Draco said bewildered.

" Draco, sweetie, I know that we had a great time together, but I need something different. Something less…blonde." She the blonde last word like it was bile rising in her throat. "I'm not just breaking up with you because you're blonde. I'm also breaking up with you because I found someone better than you, someone more passionate, someone as in Marcus Flint." Draco found himself wanting to somehow inflict serious pain on the girl that he used to think of as "his true love" and the man with the teeth, Marcus Flint.

"If it helps Drakey-Poo he didn't have as many moves as you…well, I did enjoy his more. Whoops! Didn't help!"

"If I ever see that pug-face of yours within 20 feet of my body I will take my wand and shove it down your vile throat." Everyone knew and took enjoyment in pointing out how much Pansy resembled a pug. Pansy then walked off in a bit of a huff.

Draco then walked into the restroom. He locked the door and put a silencing charm on it. Draco Malfoy then did something that no one in the world had ever seen him do-he cried. He cried for ever thinking that he loved Pansy. He cried for not believing that nagging thought in the back of his mind that was saying that something was wrong. He cried for not having loved anyone. Draco was simply afraid to let anyone see the real him. He was afraid that if he let someone se who he really was that they would reject him. He was afraid or rejection. He didn't want to believe that this reasoning was true, though. Draco simply let himself think that no one was good enough for him. Draco was arrogant and he knew it. He then looked into the mirror and made sure it didn't look like he cried. He then walked out of that bathroom with his head held high. He needed that cry; it calmed him down. He then walked onto the train, but he was still too snippy to have his "friends" nagging at him.

**ONE HOUR LATER:**

Ginevra Molly Weasley looked herself in the mirror one last time before leaving for Kings Cross Station. She was wearing hip hugger jeans with an emerald green midriff shirt that read 'im out of bed what more do you want'. She also had on a pair of black open-toed high heels. Her perfectly manicured pink toes peeked out of the lovely shoes. She had drastically changed since her fifth year. Her hair was no longer stringy and limp. It now had body and shine and it lay perfectly in soft curls ending just under her shoulder blades. Her body last year was just twiggy and she had no figure, but now she had voluptuous curves and she knew how to flaunt them. Ginny always tried to look perfect, but it was all a façade that she put up to please her family and to make it look like she could have any little thing that she wanted. She sure as hell wasn't that person. I mean sure she had a great family and now they were really well off since her dad became minister, but something was missing. Ginny knew exactly what that thing was. Love.

She used to have Harry, her little boy-who-lived. She broke it off with him, but she missed being loved. She had it all: the cuddling, the feeling of being cared for-like she was special. She threw it away and she couldn't get it back. It was sometimes too much for Ginny to handle. She left Harry with a broken heart and it was for the dumbest reason- she liked another guy. Turns out that that particular guy was a jerky little twit. I mean, Harry doesn't usually seem the type to hold a grudge, but he seemed like the Yoda of the trade. She wished she could take back her stupid mistake, but the past was in the past and she hated that fact.

Ginny boarded the train with one last wave to her mother and a confident smile. She searched in the immediate area for an open compartment, but to her dismay, the only open seat was in the compartment with the solitary Draco Malfoy, Slime of Slytherin.

She walked in only to be startled by Draco yelling, "I told you to leave Goyle! Go away you git!" Ginny was now wondering what bit Malfoy in the ass on this fine day.

"Hey, ferret, do I look anything like Goyle to you?"

"No, I guess not." Draco said sullenly. 'This was not the normal Draco' Ginny thought.

"What's up with you? You seem glum."

"Well, if you really must know, Pansy broke up with me an hour ago and I was planning on proposing to her." Damn. I am telling anyone this story. Oh well. I must really be desperate for sympathy.

"I'm sorry. What happened between you two" Why did she care? And was she actually feeling sympathy for Draco Malfoy?

"She cheated on me with Marcus Flint and she said I was too" he sighed, "too…" he couldn't say it.

"Too what?"

"Too BLONDE!"

Ginny couldn't help but laugh. I mean Draco Malfoy, the must cunning and intellectual boy in his year was dumped for being too blonde! That was a riot! Who would give that away for that horrid set of teeth? Pansy, that's who.

"You're cunning and sexy and she gave it away for those teeth?" Holy Crap! She really just said that didn't she! Was her frigging brain turning to mush? She liked her brain, she would hate for something so terribly tragic to happen to it like turning to mush! Back to the issue. She just said that!

Ginny wanted to disappear in that moment in time. The only alternative she could think of was to run out of that compartment and try her very hardest to find an open seat. She searched for a while until she found a compartment with Luna in it. Ginny sat down and closed her eyes. It was going to be a long year.


End file.
